


you're sweeter than dessert nice to meet you

by a3hihi (henriddas_quill)



Series: sweet tooth [1]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Juuza Hyoudou, Fluff, Mentioned Autumn Troupe (A3!), Mentioned Ikaruga Misumi, Other, Romantic Fluff, fruit salad... yummy yummy, reader is juza's classmate, this has been sitting in my drafts for months im so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriddas_quill/pseuds/a3hihi
Summary: Cat cafes start to pop up in Veludo Way. You realize that the cafe you’re in specializes in sweets. Good thing Juza was coming with you!
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Reader
Series: sweet tooth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199297
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	you're sweeter than dessert nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from Candy Store by Faber Drive!

Today, you sit in a booth at one of Veludo Way’s local cat cafes. The scent of chocolate, mint, and caramel waft out from the cafe’s kitchen doors as you flip through your homework for the day. Warm afternoon light slants through the window you lean on.

You only had a few assignments left. Clicking your pen, your mind drifts to why you’re here to begin with. 

When you first saw the cafe’s sign, sparkling with rotating plastic cupcakes and ice cream, you realized it specialized in sweets. The face of one of your classmates, Juza, popped into mind. 

You’d met Juza when you recently transferred to his school. Plenty of students had whispered about how scary he looked, or how many fights he’d been in with other people. But upon meeting him, he’d always been kind to you. Hyodo, as you first called him, was always ready to help carry your books, and to stay behind to clean up the classrooms. He’d stand up for kids getting picked on in the hallways, the reason why some would start fights with him in the first place. 

Oddly enough, he wasn’t anywhere near the cafe at the time. You figured you’d ask him to hang out there some time. You remember being worried he’d reject your offer, but to your relief, he said yes. In fact, he said yes before you were even done asking him. He’d also said it was fine to just call him Juza. 

It’s safe to say that you were both excited to meet up today.

“Uh. Hi.”

You practically whip your head around at his voice. 

“Oh, hey!”

Juza looks like he’s squinting. You reckon his cheeks are pushing up into a sort of smile. 

“Do you mind?” he asks, gesturing to the seat across from you in the booth. You nod, watching him set his bag down and take out notebooks.

Riiight. Assignments. 

“Yeah--”

A waiter passes another menu to Juza as he sits down.

“Can you recommend anything?” You tap the menu in front of you, gazing at the selection of cakes and drinks.

Juza seems to have some trouble keeping eye contact with you.

“Uh, sure. I’ve been to this cafe a couple times.” 

You tilt your head at him. He slicks his hair back. You’re not sure why he does that, considering you’ve seen him apply gel to his hair, but you assume it’s a reflex. “You were saying?”

“Ah. I really like the anmitsu here. It’s good.”

“Oh! We could get that, then,” you say. 

You grin at him and take out your pencil case. 

“Let’s get started?”

You two barely got started. As Juza said, the anmitsu was good, and you found yourself halfway through your second cup before starting the first assignment.

You start to hear meows coming from behind your booth. Turning your head over your seat, you see almost a dozen cats, from light to chubby and smooth to fluffy.

You turn back around and see Juza with his eyes widened.

“Cats are out.” 

Two cats practically jump Juza, yowling and scrambling into his lap. He rubs his hands between their ears, and they purr in content.

You laugh and underline one of the notes on your paper. “So you’re a regular here, huh? I think they like you.” 

“Mm.” Juza frowns, determined to give these cats attention. 

“This one’s name is Azuki. She’s got little paws.” He takes one paw and wiggles it around, waving at you. You snort. 

“The other’s Haru.” He points to the second cat with brown spots along its back. 

You smile, pausing to re-read the instructions on your paper. 

“One of your friends in the company loves cats, right? Misumi, was it?”

He nods. “Mm. More than one, really. I think almost everyone there loves cats.”

Seeing you focus on your work lets him keep to his thoughts for a bit. He tries to even out his expression. To be honest, Juza’s a bit taken aback at you calling Misumi his friend. At this point, he’d been learning to accept that people loved to be his friends. Before he came to the cafe today, his troupe mates gave him a pep talk, or at least tried their best at a pep talk. He tried to listen to them, but they couldn’t stop bugging him about whether this was a date or not.

He hopes you don’t think this is a date. Unless you wanted it to be a date? To be honest, he’d be okay with either choice as long as he could spend time with you. He wasn’t sure if he should say that out loud, though. 

At school, you were kind to him even if you didn’t talk often. He was more used to people, even teachers sometimes, avoiding his eyes or stepping back in fear wherever he walked. Some students would try to be nice, but the best they could do was offer him bento before shying away again. The way you didn’t get scared of him, treated him like everyone else, really made him feel… soft? 

This was like hanging out with his troupe, his company. He could learn to let loose around them, talk about things he’d liked without fearing they’d walk away from him. With you, sharing pencils at school or talking in line at the cafeteria felt a bit different. You asking him to eat together at one of his favorite places? Welp. He was a goner. 

Haru’s claw digs into his arm, and Juza lets out a small “ah.” He lifts Haru’s little body off and settles the cat next to him. Spending too much time thinking took time away from his homework. Not cool, at least in front of you.

As Juza finally scribbles his answers down, you’re done with most of the work. You dip a spoon into your third cup of anmitsu, thinking that his hair kind of looks like the fruit there. You remember him mentioning purple yam that his mom loved to make with ice cream. You stir your spoon in circles, grinning to yourself. What was his mom like, anyway? Would you see her at some point at school?

You feel Juza tap your arm from across the table. You look up at him. 

“...Could you help me out with the solution for this?” He clears his throat. “I… I don’t get it at all.” A faint blush dusts his cheeks.

“Oh, sure!” You grab a pencil and lean over to check his work.

Your eye twitches. “Uh… I don’t get it either. Sorry.”

“S’alright.” He scratches the back of his head, looking straight down. “I could ask someone at home.”

“Okay.”

You both work in silence for the next few minutes. It feels a little awkward. 

“Ah, we could ask the class rep tomorrow? Together?” You suggest, smiling a little.

The corners of his mouth turn up. “Sounds good.”

You twiddle your thumbs together. Was there anything you two could do aside from schoolwork?

A cat with fluffy white fur walks over to you, settling on your lap.

“Juza, look!” You say, smiling.

The cat mewls in your lap, stretching its chubby legs outward.

Juza sets his pencil down and peers over at the cat. His mouth makes a weird line. Again, you’re pretty sure that’s supposed to be a smile. 

“Cute. Hello, Chibi.” 

He raises a hand to pet the cat, but he can’t quite reach it. 

“(Name.)” “Yeah?” “Can I sit next to you?” It’s a simple gesture, but you can’t help but feel your cheeks warm. 

“Of course.” You pat the space next to you on your chair.

Juza stands up out of his seat and sits next to you. His shoulders bump yours as he adjusts his position, and you laugh at that. You pretend not to notice his blush deepen.

Chibi pounces on him, making a sort of raspy sound. Juza’s nose scrunches as he chuckles, and he lifts Chibi’s head to his face, giving the cat a kiss. 

You snicker, and Juza shies away from Chibi on the spot. 

“What is it?” he asks.

“Hyodo, you have jelly on your cheek. It’ll get on Chibi.” You lift a thumb and swipe at it, and you almost touch his lips.

Hearing you say his surname by force of habit, and feeling how close you were to him made Juza’s brain fry. He tries to say something intelligent: “uh.”

You squawk out an apology. “Was that too much? I’m sor--choo!! Ugh.” 

You wipe at your nose. “Air conditioning’s pretty strong in here.”

Juza’s eyes widen. He plops Chibi on the table, earning an angry chirp from the cat. 

“Here, take this,” he splutters, taking his jacket off and throwing it on your shoulders. This was the nice thing to do, right?

“Th-thanks,” you say, taking your turn to avoid eye contact with him and reaching into your bag for tissues. Once your sense of smell returns, you find yourself comfortable with Juza’s scent.

After a minute, you muster up enough courage to face him again. He’s looking in the other direction. 

“Thank you for coming with me, Juza.” You smile, leaning over to him. Your arms meet. He stiffens for a second, and you worry before he loosens up.

“Sorry. It’s kinda new, that’s all.” 

“Ah, it’s okay. I really should have asked you first, anyway.”

You feel Juza try to put his arm behind your shoulders. You look at his eyes, and he frowns. Was this alright?

You smile and take his hand, moving it so you can lean closer to him. Juza swallows.

“Do… do you think we could do this again sometime?” he says, his eyebrows furrowed as he looks your way. You give him a smile. “That sounds great.”

The assignments can wait, you think.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think they ate ube after bc. You know. Purple


End file.
